Oh Great You Again
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: What happens when your favorite adventurer and not so witty villain are turned into humans? Watch the young adventurer Daring Do face a temple, or well try to face a temple and face her arch nemesis Ahuizotl once more. Will something spring out of their relationship as enemies?
1. Chapter 1

I felt my body again as my magenta eyes began to slowly open. I could see the dark night sky being lit up by just thousands upon thousands of stars, and the moon just perfect as always. Why did my body feel so heavy? Maybe because it was for the first time I actually relaxed without being always on the edge. My head was hurting a bit, but I don't remember what even knocked me out in the first place. As my eyes adjusted I remembered that I had walked into one of the temples and then everything went black. Damn it! Why wasn't I more aware of my surroundings more often? Nevermind that. As I got up, I felt that my hat was gone.

Great.

I began to take in more of my surroundings, I noticed I was in the Temple somewhere...laying on this altar or something. Oh Hell..whoever it was didn't want to finish me off so quickly. Who could it be this time? As I got up, I noticed I was up rather high and had to get down by a flight of stairs..like always in every Temple there was so many bucking steps! I quickly went down the flight of stairs and ran off into the temple halls carefully. It was pretty dark hall, poorly lit by some small fires. At times I felt chills run through my skin give me goosebumps for quite a while. I managed to explore the Temple a bit, unaware who else..or what else was in here I managed to not run into trouble. Which is quite strange.

I was faced with another longer hall but this time It wasn't lit. It was a bit risky but what the hell, I was going in anyway! As I walked down the hall, feeling my way it seemed there were no turns so it was simple until I felt a hand clamp down on my mouth tightly and arm wrap around my waist and pull me back as tight as possible. Not even giving time for much reaction I tried to hit, even kick back as to what it was who grabbed me but my head was slammed against the wall really hard and it left me really dizzy. But I wasn't giving up so easily. I struggled, but they overcame me quite easily with power that wasn't even human and I felt my head hit the wall again. Hitting my head against the wall again, really made me start loosing my focus and my cool. I couldn't really breathe correctly with this hand clamped over my mouth and this arm wrapped around me really tight. Also being really dizzy, I felt some blood drip from my head.

Since I couldn't exactly say anything I expressed my anger and annoyance as I growled in my chest. I heard a chuckle from somewhere. It wasn't who was holding me..It felt rather distant. Once again I began to struggle but with all my might and whoever was holding me let me go and threw me down. I felt like I was going to hit the ground but instead I kept on falling. Shouldn't I already be used to falling? Well nope because I let out a scream of shock as I was thrown down and falling to who knows where!

I wasn't even close to even being focused to do anything for myself until someone else..caught me in their arms all of a sudden. I tried to fight away from them but unlike the last..person or whatever it was he kept his arms around me tight but wasn't covering my mouth or hurting me as bad. I was beyond pissed now. I tried to reach for my whip but he grabbed my wrist and kept my hand away from my whip.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" I yelled at them as I tried to get away but I felt them bring me even close to their body, my face against..bare skin. Who the hell..was this? Everything was calm and silent for a good moment as I stopped struggling. I tried to focus from all the dizziness and the rather bad headache that I had. He laughed and spoke to me, "It's been far too long, Miss Daring Do~" said the one voice I would always recognize even if I ever became blind.

My magenta eyes widened but I didn't struggle because I knew it was completely useless to do so, Ahuitzotl was much more powerful than me. I was going to say something but he interrupted me quickly. "Oh did those idiots hurt you again~?" he said as I felt him trace over my head the bleeding spot. I let out a hiss of disapproval and he stopped. "What a bunch of idiots~ Can't let you bleed now can I?" He said as he picked me up in his arms and began to walk somewhere. I wanted to just wanted to beat the hell out of him but I knew that wasn't going to even hurt him. "I swear Ahuitzotl If this is a stupid joke I'm going to bring this Temple down on you!" I yelled at him. He laughed, "Bring MY Temple down on me? Oh don't flatter yourself." Getting angry with him, I went to hit him but he grabbed my hand tightly and made me wince. Wincing, I stopped and he loosened his grip of my hand.

Stopping somewhere in the temple, he let me rest on my feet but I still felt his arm around my waist as he cleaned my wound, rubbed some sort of ailment for all I knew it could be poisoned but what the hell, If I struggled this much I highly doubt he was going to kill me off this way. He wanted me for something. I began to focus and my eyes could see clearly again.

I looked up expecting to see his smirking face but instead, I saw a rather confused expression. I saw his black hair..rather long for a guy cover over one of his eyes, his blue eyebrow and brown eyes. He was obviously wearing some sort of big golden necklace like he always did, and his rather dark tan body..surprisingly well..toned muscles. I felt my cheeks turn red a bit for a thought running through my head. Damn me! I was completely distracted to even notice him staring right back at me. "My eyes are up here Miss Do~" he teased me as I regained my focus right back up at him. How embarrassing! He laughed seeing me embarrassed. "What do you want Ahuitzotl.." I asked him as I glare at him rather annoyed trying to hide my embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well dear Daring Do, I noticed you were walking into my temple." he chided as he held me with his arm around my waist. I could feel him treat my pounding head. I fell right over and he held me up, my head against his bare chest which was warm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I was quiet. Whatever medicine he was using it was weird. It made me very very sleepy and drowsy. "Daring Do?" he said as he looked at me before he notices how drowsy i am. He chuckled as he finished treating my head. After finishing he picked me up in his arms. "Oh dear Miss Do, it's no fun to kill you now when you are so helpless and weak like a newborn baby." he chuckled then I could have sworn I felt him stroke my long black hair.

I later then came to from my unconsciousness and opened my eyes. Remembering where i was, i became rather frozen about it. I wasn't tied down, not in shackles or cuffs, not in a snake pit or even hanging upside down. "Was Ahuizotl being kind with me?" I thought as I looked around. Quickly sitting up was a decision i quickly regretted. I put my my hand gently against my head as I growled and moaned. Everything was so dizzy and my head was throbbing in pain. I need to get out of here. Getting up as I struggled to keep my sight straight, I stumbled and I ran right into a wall. Luckily I only hit my side and not my head.

Though not taking enough of caution, a venomous snake had fallen down from the ceiling and it sank its fangs right into my neck. I quickly pull the snake off my neck but it was too late. Putting my hand around my neck bite, I cried out in pain before throwing the snake into the opposite direction. Now I really couldn't focus my eyesight and I ran into the wall a couple of times trying to get out of the place until i slammed into a warm sturdy body. It had been Ahuizotl again. "Daring Do what are you-" he began to say before I collapsed. Quickly he caught my fragile body in his arms and moved my hand on my neck to reveal the snake bite. He obviously tensed up for a moment before he rushed suddenly right out of the temple with me in his arms to who knows where. The pain that ran through my body was unbearable. Feeling him sit me down on his lap, Ahuizotl could feel how hot I was from just skin contact. My fever was terrible and it seemed it wasn't going to let down any time soon. "How annoying, maybe I should just let you die." he said at first but he was silent. After a moment, he sighed and I could feel his lips press around my bite. I let out a cry as I felt him suck the poison right out of my bite. Not only the fact that it felt very painful, it felt really, really weird. He repeated the same thing quite a couple of times before he made some sort of aloe by crushing some leaves together.

Placing it on my bite wound, he also put a leaf on it to make sure it would stay in place. He also made some sort of antidote which smelled awful and after consuming it, it was just a horrid taste. "Calm down Daring Do, you'll be fine." he said as he shifted me on his lap. My head was just under the crook of his neck. My eyes were shut as I tried to breathe calmly but I had a hard time because of the shock and the fever. I could feel his strong arms snake around my waist as he sat there. I could feel his heart beat at a calming rate. He was relaxed by all of it surprisingly. I quietly let out a moan as I try to move but he stopped me. "Foolish woman, calm down and rest." he said with an annoyed tone. "Why.." I said weakly. "Why did you save me..?". He stayed silent, not answering my question. I passed out as he tried to break my fever next.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awakened, I was back in the temple on what seemed a very soft bed. Sitting up slowly, I was silent. "So you've finally awakened." he said as I met with my magenta eyes, his golden eyes. He was sitting on the window sill as he sharpened his hunting weapon with my knife. To hunt what? I have no Idea. "How do you feel?" he asked me as his eyes returned to sharpening his weapon. "I feel much better.." I replied quietly. I gently put my hand on my neck to feel a bandage that replaced the leaf from earlier. Now I had bandages on my head and on my neck. How lovely. "You were out for a day. I was beginning to wonder If I failed to save you." he said easily with no emotion within his tone. I frowned as I got up slowly but I stumbled forward a bit. Luckily I managed to steady myself. "Be careful, you need to rest." he yelled at me with a very authoritative voice.

Stopping straight in my trail, I was in shock. He became silent and he looked away still sharpening the blade. I didn't tease him, nor did I make a snarky comment. I slowly went over to him and got up on the window sill. "Ahuizotl, why do you pretend to be evil? You clearly are trying to fool yourself." I said as I stood on the window sill. He said nothing. I sighed gently as I knelt down. Grabbing his hand with the knife, he stopped sharpening but had quite a tight grip on it. "Ahuizotl, what's really going on?" I asked quietly. He was still silent and I frowned. "Ahuizotl you aren't heartless like you try to make other perceive. If you were you would have left me to die slowly from the poison." He still didn't respond and I let out a deep sigh, shaking my head. Though what I wasn't expecting was for him to squeeze my hand and then jump right out of the window and into the rainforest. It seemed like he needed alone time.

I get down from the windowsill. I go over to the big bath filled with water as I begin to take my clothes off. Getting in the large bath, the temperature was warm. I sunk into the water so only my head and part of my neck was exposed. Letting out a deep relaxing sigh, I close my eyes as I relaxed. I washed myself and my hair. I looked up as the opening of the roof shined down on the pool of water. I was standing there as I let the warm air hit my body. It felt really nice. Until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head startled to see Ahuizotl walk in. I quickly dropped back in the water before he saw my naked body. Sinking back up a bit so I could meet his eyes. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask me with a gentle tone. I nod slowly as he moved and got me what seemed to look like a towel. He put it down beside me as he then left some other clothing with me. He then left the room so I could get out. I got out and dried myself off. Getting into the clothing he had brought to me, It was flexible and short enough for me to navigate easily. Looking closer at the clothing, they were beautifully intricately designed. I let my hair down as It was still wet though eventually it would air dry. I then proceeded to clean my dirty clothing and hang them to dry in the shining sun nearby the window.

I walked out of the room to find Ahuizotl tending to a fire he made. I went over to the door that led towards the outside. Then I remembered Ahuizotl still had my knife. "Ahuizotl." I called out to him as I turned around to go outside. "Can I have my knife back? I'm going to go hunt for food." I said to him. As If he knew, he already had a wild pig on a big wooden stick ready to cook over the fire. I said nothing and then stepped right out into the rainforest in my bare feet. It felt quite odd but I felt relaxed for once. I wandered around for awhile before I was startled by Ahuizotl as I was standing on one of the branches on a very tall tree. I stepped back on the branch rather unsafely and slipped. I didn't have a quick reflex to get my wings open, though strong arms caught me as we hung upside down. Opening my eyes I looked up at Ahuizotl as we hung upside down. His magical tail or as I call it his third hand had a strong grip to the branch. "Are you alright?" he asked me through his voice though he didn't show much concern. "Yes, though don't sneak on me, not an obviously good idea." My dress was slowly slipping down exposing my bare legs and almost down to my underwear. With his third arm, he pulled us right up and as soon as we were back on the branch, it disappeared. I sighed gently as I felt my feet touch the branch, though his arms were still around me. I looked up at Ahuizotl and I saw his cheeks brighten up instantly. "Are you okay?" I asked rather confused before he let me go and said, "I'm fine, but come back to the temple, the meat is ready."

Following him back, he served me a big piece of meat and we ate quietly without a word spoken. Finishing up, Ahuizotl broke the silence by saying, "I want to show you a place tomorrow in the daylight." I looked at him and nodded. We sat around the fire, silent again. After awhile, I began to slump over as I was falling asleep or so not trying to. Without much warning I felt Ahuizotl take me into his arms and made sure that I wasn't going to fall into the fire or hurt myself. Other than the crackling fire, he was comfortably warm. I don't know why I was so comfortable near him. Maybe its the fact I know he's not a complete danger. My eyes were open slightly before I shut them completely. Falling asleep in his arms I nuzzled my head into his chest and let out a content sigh. Ahuizotl's face was rather red with a blush sneaking onto his cheeks. Holding me in his arms, I could feel his hand stroking through my long black hair. As I slept, he eyed me up and down quite a couple of times before letting out a sigh himself. "I am very confused, she is my enemy and yet I treat her as If she was my closest friend." Ahuizotl said to himself. Ahuizotl himself closed his eyes as he sat still. At times I would move around in my sleep and nuzzle my head against his bare chest. "Mmm.." I quietly hummed in my sleep.


End file.
